


may not have the softest touch (may not say the words as such)

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 100wordstories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once in a while he can be something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	may not have the softest touch (may not say the words as such)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts), [r_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_lee/gifts).



> **Prompt:** Tenderness  
>  **Notes:** It really could go anywhere, but in my head somewhere in Season Three. 
> 
> Title from lyrics of The Script’s “I’m Yours.”

He doesn’t have the softest touch – these hands; trained for lethal fighting, his skin; loitered with scars, silent stories each worse than the last – but every once in a while he can be something else. Not forget. But let that thing in the left side of his chest remake his touch. 

Fingers, that have nerve-knowledge and blooded echoes, tracing so very faintly. Across the slope of Danny’s shoulder, down the curve of his back, the rise of his hip. Trail each golden inch that will fade, slow and hyper-focused, before whispering, “You know you breathe different once you’re awake, right?”


End file.
